


Dinner with Family

by Spooky831



Series: A Series of Events [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky831/pseuds/Spooky831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Mycroft plans a dinner party for his brother and brother in law. Part of A Series of Events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with Family

As he pottered around the kitchen putting the finishing touches to his tiramisu, Mycroft wondered again if he was mad to have planned this evening. An evening with his brother, his brother in law, and Gregory - just the four of them, alone.

Since the previous week when Sherlock had essentially told him he would be happier if Mycroft died, his brother had been surprisingly contrite. Well, he had sent an apology text and had failed to insult his weight for the past week, which for Sherlock was a herculean effort.

As such, Mycroft had decided to cash in on Sherlock’s current good will and invite him and John over for dinner. His brother usually declined such invitations but Mycroft was confident in John’s support and Sherlock’s inevitable acquiesce given the last week’s proceedings.

He had not originally intended to invite Gregory over for the get together – after all it would likely prove a most uncomfortable affair – but Gregory had invited him to dinner the night before, which he had had to refuse, and a reciprocal invite seemed only polite.

They had not had any time together since last week then Mycroft had cooked dinner for Gregory and they had engaged in some… activities on the sofa. Mycroft had relived that night several times in his imagination and it had resulted in quite a few solo sessions.

Suddenly the door knocked brushing Mycroft out of his thoughts.

“Hey, it’s me,” said Gregory’s voice as the door began to open.

Mycroft made his way over to the door, a smile on his face, ready to greet the other man. When they were face to face Gregory ran a hand through Mycroft’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. This lasted several seconds until Mycroft was forced to pull away and breathe heavily.

“You’re early,” said Mycroft.

“I know, I was hoping to catch you alone,” replied Gregory, grinning.

“Well it appears you were successful,” said Mycroft.

“Indeed,” said Gregory, “And the dinner? Much left to do?”

“Oh no,” said Mycroft, “Just a matter allowing it to cook at this point.”

“Excellent,” said Lestrade, and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the bedroom.

Mycroft felt his heart beginning to accelerate. Sure Gregory wasn’t…

Gregory pulled them both down onto the edge of the bed, pulled Mycroft towards him, and began kissing him earnest again. He slipped his hand down across Mycroft’s lower back and started to tug his shirt out of his trousers. Gasping, the two men pulled away for air and Lestrade pressed their foreheads together.

“I want you so badly,” he whispered, “I can’t stop thinking about last week.”

Mycroft shivered in response. “Me neither,” he said.

“There’s something I’d like to do for you – if you are comfortable with it.” Gregory moved his hands down to Mycroft’s hips and began to rub circles with his thumb. Mycroft could feel most of the blood in his body suddenly rushing south and he let out a low moan.

“Is that a yes?” asked Gregory. Mycroft nodded. Gregory grinned and pushed him backwards so he was lying on the bed with his feet still touching the ground.

Gregory began to stroke his thighs, up and down, narrowly avoiding the ever more prominent bulge between his legs. Mycroft jerked his legs apart, desperate for Gregory to touch his penis. After a minute Gregory finally moved his hands upwards towards his groin and Mycroft groaned in relief. However, his penis was bypassed as the hands made their way to the belt on his trousers pulling it off easily. Next, his buttons were undone and his trousers pulled down to his knees exposing his y fronts to Gregory’s gaze.

Gregory’s fingers gently caressed the crease between the skin of his thigh and the y fronts, sending shocks of pleasure throughout Mycroft’s body. He began to thrust forward, hoping that Gregory would have mercy on him and touch him where he most needed it. Instead, Gregory pulled the band of his y fronts down with his thumbs, exposing him completely. Blushing, Mycroft realized that he was now naked from the waist down whereas Gregory was still completely dressed.

“Gregory,” he gasped,”Please…”

“Please what?” said Gregory as he moved his hand and finally brushed it along Mycroft’s penis. Finally, direct skin to skin contact and Mycroft could barely breathe.

Gregory’s grip became harder and he closed his hand around Mycroft’s penis and started to stroke.

“Ohhh.” Cried Mycroft and started thrusting into Gregory’s hand.

“That’s right, Mycroft, come for me,” said Greg, tightening his grip.

It took less than a minute and Mycroft felt his scrotum tightening and waves of pleasure building.

“Gregory!” he cried as his orgasm over took him, looking into his lover’s eyes at he came.

After it was over it took a few minutes for him to regain his breath. He was about to open his mouth when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Sherlock and John.

He jumped out of the bed and did what he could in thirty seconds to make himself look presentable. Of course, it was a futile effort as when he opened the door it was obvious Sherlock (and even John) knew exactly what he had been up to.

“Sorry to interrupt your shag,” said Sherlock as he breezed past, “but hopefully this won’t be long and we can both get back to doing who – I mean what – we want.” Sherlock smirked.

John rolled his eyes and offered to help set the table. “That wasn’t kind,”

“No,” replied Sherlock, “But it wasn’t horrible either, was it?”

Sherlock then turned to Mycroft. “truce?” he asked, “Please say yes. John has said we won’t have sex tonight unless we declare a truce.”

“Sherlock!” exclaimed John turning slightly red.

“Anyhow, sex or no sex, I didn’t mean what I said. Last week,” said Sherlock, “It wouldn’t do not to have an arch enemy.”

Mycroft almost felt the cockles of his heart begin to warm. After all, for Sherlock, it was the best he could hope for.

“Certainly dear brother,” he replied, “in fact now that we are no longer sworn enemies we should make this a weekly event!”

He felt no small sense of satisfaction at the look of dismay on Sherlock’s face.


End file.
